Oichi Oda
, |species=Human |gender=Female |blood type=AB- |birthdate=October 19 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=17 |classification=Samurai, Sage, Pseudo-Jinchūriki |nature type=Steel Release, Wind Release, Fire Release, Yin Release |affiliations=Konohagakure |teams=Hokage Special Guard, Team Oichi |partners=Seireitou Hyūga |clan=Oda Clan |relationship=Nobunaga Oda~Older Brother |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga, Movie }} Oichi Oda (織田 お市, Oda Oichi) is a female Samurai that was once associated with an unknown land of the Samurai Country. She is the right-hand to the Sixth Hokage, Seireitou Hyūga, serving as a powerful ally of Konohagakure, as well as the youngest member of the Hokage Special Guard. Her skills in Kenjutsu are revered as the village's greatest, earning her the title "Instant-Kill Oichi" (瞬殺のお市, Shunsatsu no Oichi). Following Seireitou passing the title to his successor, Kasuga Sarutobi, Oichi was assigned to become the leader of Team Oichi; consisting of Sayuri Hyūga, Kagura Hyūga, and Ryūji Tachibana. Background Appearance Personality Abilities Trained in both the Samurai and Kunoichi ways, Oichi is one of the most powerful women in all of Konohagakure. She was chosen by the Sixth Hokage, Seireitou Hyūga, to serve as the senior member of the Hokage Special Guard, despite her extremely young age of only seventeen. Oichi was strong enough to subdue a unit of three S-rank shinobi singlehandedly with only the use of kenjutsu. She is skilled enough to be recognized by Tsunade, the Sannin, as being capable enough of one day surpassing her as the world's strongest kunoichi. Her chakra is powerful enough to startle those that can feel its intensity building up during combat. Physical Prowess Though possessing a deceptively slim build, Oichi is capable of very impressive feats of physical strength. She can cause cracks in steel and even render stone to rubble through mere punches. She developed this level of strength through the swordsmanship training she went through every single day ever since she was old enough to pick up a tool. Oichi is capable of delivering powerful attacks with her weapons, especially during close-range confrontation; allowing her to overcome all but the strongest of opponents with just her physical prowess. Bukijutsu Kenjutsu .]] Precise and accurate, just as the wind caresses the slope of the mountain as it flows, Oichi is a true master of the sword. With mere flicks of her wrist, she can deliver powerful strikes with her katana that can slice through sturdy structures with such ease that it is witnessed as though she were cutting through water. The speed at which she strikes and defends is seen as mere blurs, her technique so close to perfection that the blade itself might as well be an extension of her own arm. Oichi is most proud of her ability to effortlessly shift between the degree of physical strength applied during her swordplay. While most swordsmanship is conducted through a ratio of strength and technique, just as Taijutsu is, Oichi is able to actually manipulate this ratio. She can utilize fluid movements with her blade that focus entirely on technique and abandon raw strength, which is akin to the idea of soft martial arts, with such ability that she can even redirect ninjutsu by causing it to collide and then bend direction by a mere twisting of the blade in her hand. On the other hand, she can devote one hundred percent of raw strength into her swordsmanship, delivering blows with such force that nothing can hope to stand up to them without causality. In this sense, Oichi has mastered the art of hard and soft through swordsmanship, in both theory and application; a feat that is considered impossible by most practitioners of Kenjutsu. Ninjutsu Senjutsu Jinchūriki Transformation chakra.]] Quotes Behind the Scenes Her name comes from Oichi, a historical figure most prominently known during the Sengoku period. She is the younger sister of the infamous lord Oda Nobunaga, a parallel that has been drawn with this character as well.